


The Harry/Scorpius "Acts" Duo

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst and Humor, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco catches Harry fucking his son and their past makes him doubt the man's feelings for the boy... so he makes him prove it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> The first of this duo was written for the group fandomword100 for a drabathon and the sequel was just written for the latest daisy chain drab round 7 which was a sequel challenge. These stories contain slash pairings and mildly explicit sex... so Please Do Not Flame!! <3

****

Caught in the Act by HPFangirl71

Harry grunted as he pushed fervently in and out of his young lover’s body. His cock plunged deeply into the man’s tight heat, triggering his sweet spot. As the ensuing moans erupted, Harry smiled smugly and continued his torturous motions. His arms encircled Scorpius Malfoy’s naked waist and his hand fisted around the youngster’s thick cock possessively. He loved hearing his boyfriend screaming out his name. It was his single favorite sound to hear. His least was about to come…

“What the bloody hell is going on here?” bellowed a shocked voice.

Harry turned instinctively; he’d know that high-pitched voice of self-importance anywhere. Right now the voice was also laced with shock and indignation, if not a trace of disgust as well. Sure enough as Harry turned his head, he saw none other than Scorpius’ father Draco Malfoy standing within the bedroom’s entrance. Quickly but quite reluctantly, Harry pulled himself off his lover’s body. He pulled the silk sheets around them both as they stared shocked and dazed at the person who’d just caught them in the most private of acts. Draco not wanting to see anymore of the scene before him, left in a flurry of outcries. Scorpius made to sit up but Harry put a hand up against his chest and spoke in a quiet yet commanding tone.

“No, I’ll go talk to him.” 

Pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms, Harry strode into the living room where Draco was currently pacing and muttering obscenely to himself. 

“Draco…we need to talk”

“You’re fucking my son. Damn right, we need to talk! How’d this happen Harry? I thought we had an agreement…this was never happening again!”

Harry looked at him in a bit of surprised confusion.

“We agreed you and I wouldn’t happen again. It’s got nothing to do with this.”

“Oh come on Harry… he looks exactly like me! Can you honestly say that that’s not why you’re with him?” 

A look of shameful guilt crossed Harry’s blushing face.

“I’ll admit it was at first but now I love Scorpius. I love him more than anything in the world.” Harry declared.

“When did that happen?” Draco asked, wondering if it were true.

“When I finally let myself stop loving you…” Harry’s voice breaking with emotion spoke more to Draco than mere words could.

“I really do love him and I think he loves me too. We want to be together and I think it would mean a lot to him Dray if you could be supportive.”

Draco just stared; Harry’s use of that old term of endearment sent a wave of nostalgia right through him. Suddenly he realized Harry wouldn’t lie to him. Maybe the fallen hero had finally moved on, but why’d it have to be with his son? He let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Fine Potter…I may have loved you once, but you hurt my son and I’ll make the Dark Lord look like a playful kitten.” Draco snarked at him before disappearing through the floo.


	2. Acting the Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Caught in the Act... written for Daisy Chain Drabs Round 7

**Acting the Part by HPFangirl71**

Harry stumbled haphazardly through the Floo but Scorpius’ arm caught him before he could fall.

“Graceful as ever, Potter” Draco remarked snidely.

Harry bristled slightly but he held back his biting retort, opting instead to treat the man with kid gloves. After all, it must be difficult to have your son dating an ex lover. 

“I guess some things just never change.” he replied.

Draco smiled politely but the warmth of that smile never reached his eyes.

“Shall we start the introductions father?” Scorpius asked, interrupting their exchange on purpose.

“What introductions?” Harry asked in surprise.

“Darling I told you, father’s insisted we do this by the old courtship rituals.” Scorpius gently reminded him.

“Of course he has…” Harry said through gritted teeth, “Anything to prolong my agony”

Draco smirked in an amused sort of way before stating, “You have to be formally introduced and interviewed as a potential courting candidate because only the best will do for my son, Potter”

The smile on Harry’s face spoke of his foreboding as he replied.

“Fine Malfoy, bring it on” Harry retorted in a taunting voice.

Scorpius gazed from one man to the other with a look of fearful trepidation. Good grief, this was obviously going to be a really, really long evening…

Harry let the warm water fall over his hands an extra minute or two as he washed them, grateful to have finally escaped Malfoy’s interrogation. The man was being completely obnoxious this evening and on several instances, Harry had wanted nothing more than to hex him to Mars. Scorpius had tried hard to keep him calm, his hand quietly gripping Harry’s thigh when he could tell he was about to lose his cool. Astoria herself had had a somewhat calming effect on Draco as well. Sometimes Harry wondered just what he’d ever seen in Draco all those years ago… thank god Scorpius didn’t act anything like his arrogant git of a father. 

The door to the loo pushed open and Harry was momentarily startled until he saw that it was Scorpius. 

“Sorry, was I taking too long for his royal highness?” Harry sneered.

Scorpius gave him a pitying smile before wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry calmed a bit at the younger man’s touch and pulled him closer. Laying a soft yet needy kiss upon his lips. Scorpius responded by carding his fingers through what his father referred to as Harry’s mangled rat’s nest. The older wizard moaned against his young lover’s mouth and then reluctantly pulled away.

“Much as I hate breaking this up, your father will kill me if he finds us snogging in his loo” Harry grumped.

Scorpius’ only response was to whisper a locking spell on the door and to gently push Harry up against the marble vanity. His lips softly caressed Harry’s mouth and his fingers tugged at the man’s dress robes. Harry protested but only half heartedly so.

“Scorpius…”

Harry’s moan came out in a breathless huff as he felt the younger man’s hand dipping inside his trousers.

“Its okay, I had mother take father outside to the garden. We’re supposed to meet them out there…” 

Scorpius interjected his words with soft nips upon Harry’s neck and chin. Scorpius’ fingers had found their way into Harry’s pants and the older man’s cock was now stiff within his grasp. His strokes were masterful and soon he had Harry gasping for more. Scorpius’ tongue licked at the corners of Harry’s mouth, begging for entrance. Harry willingly parted his lips and allowed that tongue to invade his mouth with its silky intrusion.

“Fuck baby…yes” 

Harry’s words came out in a hiss and they were followed by more words that Scorpius couldn’t understand. Scorpius sank to his knees, pulling Harry’s clothes off as he descended. Harry watched as his boyfriend’s lips wrapped around his aching cock and more of the Parseltongue slipped from his mouth. He could feel the wet heat surrounding his member and it was complete bliss. His magic tingled upon his flesh as the man worked a magic of another kind upon his prick. Oh sweet Merlin, Scorpius had known exactly what he’d needed…

It didn’t take Harry nearly as long as usual to find himself releasing down Scorpius’ throat. Perhaps it was the perverse excitement of knowing that at any moment they could be caught. If Draco were to send a house elf in search of them… Harry had to chuckle at the thought. It was bad enough that his former lover had already caught him shagging his only son within the little flat he rented for Scorpius. If he were to find them in another awkward position such as this, it would probably give him a heart attack. Come to think of it, that might not be such a bad idea at the moment. 

Scorpius rose up next to him and Harry pulled him into his arms and embraced him tightly. His boyfriend’s tongue reached out to playfully tickle the shell of his ear and Harry found himself nuzzling at the man‘s collar.

“Mmmm… thank you” Harry whispered “I really needed that”

Scorpius nipped at Harry’s lips before placing a soft kiss onto them. Harry’s hands wandered beneath the man’s robes and he gently palmed his erection.

“Shall I…?” he asked.

Scorpius smiled but shook his head negatively. 

“We don’t have the time right now but you can make it up to me later. I just thought you were being such a brilliant sport about all this that you deserved a reward.” he said with a devious smirk.

“Yes, well your father is being rather impossible” Harry began saying but Scorpius cut his words off with a kiss.

“Hey be easy on him. He’s only doing this because he loves me just as much as you love your children”

Harry let out a guilty sigh. Leave it to the ever diplomatic Ravenclaw to see both sides of the argument. He knew that if the roles were reversed and Draco were fucking his son Albus, he’d be acting just as badly if not worse. At least Malfoy’s magic hadn’t broken anything yet, unlike Harry’s when he’d found out Lily had run off and eloped with one of the Scamander twins. It had cost him dearly to replace the damage done to Luna’s china cabinet. Draco was actually acting rather behaved for someone who’d found out his son was shagging a man old enough to be his father. Not to mention the fact that he and the elder Malfoy shared a brief but torrid past… seeing him and Scorpius together must bring that all back again. 

“You’re right… I’ve been unfair to your father. I’m sorry…” Harry replied in a ragged whisper.

“Its alright, he’s been pretty unfair to you too. Just give it a little time…” Scorpius stated as they exited the loo and began walking through the many halls.

“I guess I can do that” Harry said with a smile.

Scorpius smiled back at him and gave Harry’s hand a tight squeeze.

“And just when are we going to tell him that we’re already engaged then?”

Scorpius gave him a coy smile in return.

“All in due time my dear, all in due time… until then, just act the part”

The sweet scent of roses and lilies assailed Harry’s senses as they entered the garden. He pulled nervously at his robes and prepared himself for the next round of Draco’s insolent comments, while inwardly he reveled that this was all just a game. For in less than a year, he’d no longer have to “act the part” and Scorpius would be his husband, making Harry the happiest man on earth…


End file.
